I Just Can’t Wait to be King
|tvfilm = |from = musical |artist = Cast of ( , Richard Groulx, and ) |year = 1994 (Original) 1997 (Broadway) |difficulty = (Wii) 4/5 (PS3) |effort = (Wii only) |dg = / / / (Wii) / (PS3) |mode = Dance Crew (Wii) Duet (PS3) |pc = Black/Black (Wii) Pink/Pink (PS3) |nowc=IJCWTBK WTBK LionKing JCWTK }} "I Just Can't Wait to be King" by The Cast of (covered by , Richard Groulx, and in-gamehttps://youtu.be/QxeKmJebcEI?t=4m41s) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Wii The dancers is a crew of one woman and three men. Their outfits were taken and inspired from the musical. P1 P1 is a woman representing Nala. She has dark skin with white line paintings in her face, arms and torso. She wears an orange headress styled like a lion in African art, a dark brown and red flat circular collar with three rings on her neck, an orange and yellow tied up bra, a pair of dark brown and red arm cloth, a dark brown cloth belt supporting her skirt and dark brown bands on her shins. She is barefoot. P2 P2 is a man representing Simba. He has dark brownish tan skin with white line paintings in his face, arms and torso. He wears a yellow headgear styled like a lion in African art, with a red line on the face. The headgear also covers his neck. He also wears a dark red and white flat circular collar, a pair of yellow and brown arm cloth, a yellowish orange skirt with white markings, a pair of yellowish-orange pants with a dark red and orange red pattern by the side and dark brown lining on the top and dark brown bands tied in his legs and pants. He is barefoot. P3 P3 is a man with brown skin and white facial markings in his cheeks. He wears a dark wine red headdress styled like a bird, with a red beak and dull green feathers. He also wears a large collar made of dull green fearthes, a dark wine red tunic with white African style markings on the chest and dull green feathers from the arm cuffs, dull green painted arms, dark brown pants with white markings in the sides, and a pair of red leggings styled like bird legs with white tips on the toes. P4 P4 is a man representing Zazu. He has brown skin with white facial markings in his cheeks. He wears a blue headdress styled like a bird, with a red beak and yellow to red head feathers. He also wears a large collar made of light blue feathers, a light blue tunic with white African style markings on the chest and light blue feathers from the arm cuffs, light blue painted arms, dark brown pants with white markings in the sides, and a pair of red leggings styled like bird legs with white tips on the toes. PS3 The dancers in the PS3 version are P2 and P4 from the Wii version. Background Wii The background is a field with a huge stream. In some parts, blocks of land are there for the players to dance on. PS3 The background for PS3 is a stage with bushes with a stream next to it, when "I working on my roar!" is uttered, a hippopotamus appears, in some parts, there is a branch instead of a stream with no animals, at the end of the dance, the starting background can be seen but more animals can be seen Trivia Gallery Lionking dob wii cover generic.png|'' '' (Wii) Ijustcantwaittobeaking_dob_menu_wii.png|''I Just Can't Wait to be King'' on the menu (Wii) Ijustcantwaittobeaking_dob_coachmenu_wii.png|Coach selection screen (Wii) Videos The Lion King - I Just Can't Wait To Be King (1080p) I Just Can't Wait to be King - Dance on Broadway (Wii) Dance on Broadway Gameplay - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" - High Score Of 50,000 Points References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Disney Category:Jazz Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Dance on Broadway Category:Medium Songs Category:4/5 Songs Category:2/3 Songs